


No Longer Entitled

by daalny



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daalny/pseuds/daalny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What went through Chummy's mind as she spoke to her mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Longer Entitled

The phone rings, Cynthia answers it. When I hear her say, “Lady Browne” I freeze yet thaw quickly. This is another one of my moments, I’ve had a lot of them lately and I’m getting the knack of it. I pick up the handset, “What-ho Mater.”

Mother instantly goes on about venues for the wedding. I shoot them down like a Spitfire, it feels good to be in control. My mother has never made suggestions she made commands and now I am openly disobeying them and giving her commands. Peter and I will be married where we want, the party will be where _we_ want. I take some pity and acquiesce to a trip to Norman Hartnell but it will be for a skirt suit not a gown. I throw in the comment about crimplene because I still feel brave. Mother surprises me with, “As you wish” I feel triumph that she finally sees things my way but then she adds, “As long as it’s white.” My mind wanders to happiest and bravest moment I’ve had.

_My hands shook as I peeled him out of his uniform taking care to hand up the tunic and fold the trousers over the back of a chair. His hands made quick work on the belt of my raincoat and it whispered to the floor. I always felt safe with Peter, but at moment I felt beautiful. His fingertips brushed over my face before removing my glasses. I heard the metal clink as it was placed on flat surface. I blinked hard trying to clear my vision but it was for naught since his head came closer and he kissed me. I kissed him back allowing my hands and arms to pull him close to me. He radiated heat and I burrowed into it. He exhaled a sharp breath before whispering, “Oh, Camilla.”_

_I’ve never heard my name spoken with such reverence. It makes me burn with shame that I wanted to run away from this. I transmute the shame into action as I dive in to kiss him. For once I am grateful for my height for he clings to me. I know there is bed nearby and I want nothing more than to tumble onto it with him._

_We make it to the bed, we are still somewhat clothed but the new territory of the bed makes everything new. I have no clue how much time passes before my shift is thrown into a corner and I feel the unique sensation of Peter’s skin against mine. I must make some noise for Peter is asking me if I am all right. I can’t find my voice so in another brave move I wrap my arms around him and pull him to me. He kisses me again but his lips leave. I’m about to ask if he is all right but his lips return only this time to trail down my neck. This time I know I make noise and Peter entwines his fingers with mine. I grip him back letting it give me a point of focus. I’ve passed out before, but I don’t want to now. I want to remember everything. In his arms I feel small, safe and cherished. He pushes me slightly onto my back and I go willingly. My body welcomes him and while there is flicker of pain it is quickly soothed. While we weren’t that spectacular on the dance floor we seem to be waltzing here. There is rhythm, he leads and I follow, point and counterpoint until the music ends and I finally find my voice, “I love you, Peter.”_

I realize I’m still on the phone and I can not resist as I smile, “Sorry, no longer entitled.” There is silence and I can practically feel the handset grow hot, “Chummy we need you.” Cynthia calls. I hang up the phone and go where I’m needed.


End file.
